


Wedding

by BedazzledDiana



Series: Pidge and Hunk [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Pidge reminisces on her wedding day
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Pidge and Hunk [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1100130
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated! It's been an adventure the last year and a half. I've got some more in the works.

Pidge woke up and stretched out her arms, yawning. She opened her arms and looked at the person beside her. She smiled and picked up her pillow, hitting them with it. “Ina Leifsdottir, wake up!” She yelled. Ina rolled over, trying to stop Pidge’s attacks, only to fall out of bed.

“Agh!” She shrieked, hitting the floor. Pidge covered her mouth to try and contain her laughter. “Pidge!” The MFE yelled, jumping onto the bed and grabbing a pillow. She wacked Pidge and made her fall off the bed. “See? Two can play at that game!” Pidge pulled herself on the bed and blew hair out off her face. “You look ridiculous.” Ina laughed.

The door to Pidge’s bedroom opened.

“Pidge, it’s time to get ready.” Allura stated, walking in. Ina and Pidge looked at her. “You’re getting married today.” Pidge looked at Allura.

“Yeah.” She smiled. “I’m getting married today.” She repeated Ina smacked Pidge again before pulling the Italian into a hug. The three girls walked out of the room and made their way downstairs where Veronica, Nadia, Keith, Colleen, Krolia, and Axca.   
“Wow. Look, it’s a beautiful bride-to-be.” Krolia commented, walking over to her. She pulled the small girl into a hug.

“Wow, Keith, but no Lance?” Pidge joked. Ina yawned and sat down on the bar.

“James, Lance, Shiro, and Adam said they’d be switching, but sadly you are stuck with all the girls today.” She stated, sticking her tongue out.

Pidge rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. “It’s 6:18?” She gaped. Nadia laughed.

“Oh, hunny, you gotta start getting ready now, or you’ll never be ready for your wedding at five.” Keith admitted, throwing a brush at her. Pidge groaned and sat at her table.The entire group laughed. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Why don’t you go put on your robe, we’ll get your hair down and start your makeup.” Colleen smiled. Her daughter nodded and stood up. “Want someone to go with you?” Pidge shook her head and made her descent up the stairs into her room. She changed out of her clothes and into her robe. She walked into her bathroom and stared at her reflection.

She sighed and looked at her engagement ring. “Maybe I shouldn’t do this. I mean, what if he stops loving me? What if he starts hating me and leaves?” She spoke to her reflection. “What if he falls in love with someone else?” Questions rang through her head.  
“I had the same worries when Lance and I got married.” A voice spoke, scaring Pidge, The girl turned around and smiled at Keith. “Your mind tries to convince you that you’re not good enough, but let me tell you, when Hunk showed up to the Garrison the day after you announced your engagement, he was beaming. Happier than I’ve seen him in years. You mean everything to him, Pidge. When Hunk looks at you, he doesn’t see you. He sees the girl he’s been in love with for years, he sees his entire world, he sees his entire universe.” Pidge didn’t even realize she was crying until she reached up and wiped her tears. “No, no, no.” Keith cried, wrapping his arms around her. “Don’t cry, Pidge.” Pidge laughed.

“Honestly, I’ve just felt like this was all fake and he’ll announce to everyone that he’s been playing me for years.”  
Keith’s expression changed to shock. “Do-do we know the same Hunk or…?”   
She laughed again. “I’m sorry! It’s just-that’s how I’ve felt since he’s asked me out.” Keith kissed Pidge’s forehead.

“He loves you. Now! You have a wedding to prepare for you’ve just wasted thirty minutes to get ready. It’s now 6:48.” Pidge rolled her eyes has Keith pulled her down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the girls had all sat up camp. There was makeup products covering the entire bar. The girls (Allura, Veronica, Ina, Nadia, Axca) had all changed into their robes as well. Hair clips, hair spray, elastic bands, and jewelry were sprawled out across the table. 

“Jeez.” Pidge chuckled. Allura looked at her and grinned. “Don’t give me that look.”

“Keith,” Krolia started, walking into the kitchen, “Lance just called, Hunk wants you to head over to your house at noon to start getting ready.” Keith nodded and sat down, Pidge did the same.

“Have you decided how you want your hair?” Her mom asked, walking behind her.

“Just two braids going into a small bun in the middle of my hair.” She smiled. Her mom nodded and sectioned her into four parts. She started braiding one small section.

“Ina, can you hand me a bobby pin?” Ina looked up from doing her nails and handed Colleen a pin. Colleen pinned the first braid to the side and started braiding another small section. She pulled at the two braids to make them have a bigger look. She pulled them into the center of Pidge’s hair before forming a small bun. Colleen smiled and handed Pidge a mirror and kept one in the back. “What do you think?” She asked. Pidge smiled.

“Mom, I love it.”

“Wow, Colleen can you do my hair?” Nadia asked.

Veronica jumped up. “And mine?”

“Oh, and mine?” Allura asked next.

“And if isn’t too much trouble, mine as well?” Axca asked. Colleen smiled and nodded.

“What about you, Ina?” She asked. Ina looked up from her nails and smiled.

“Thanks, Colleen, but I have my hair covered.” She smiled. “Nadia, can you pass me that nail sticker?” She pointed over by Nadia, who was across the room. Nadia nodded and passed it along. “Thank you.” Ina thanked, placing the small sticker on her ring finger. 

Colleen patted the seat that Pidge had previously been on. Nadia smiled and sat down. “Do you have any idea how you want it?” 

“An updo.” Colleen nodded and tied Nadia’s hair into a high pony with some bangs hanging down.

Hours later, Pidge was pacing back and forth in her room. “I can’t do this.” She muttered, biting her nails. “I can’t do this.” Allura walked into the room.

“Pidge, your dress is so-”

“Allura, go get Hunk.” 

Allura opened her mouth to speak. She nodded and left. She returned with Hunk who was in his tux.

“Katie, is everything-”

“Allurs, please leave.”

Pidge watched her walk away. “Katie, what’s-”

“Let’s run away.”

“What?”  
“To chapel. Away from here.”

“Katie, lo-”

“Let’s leave, please.”

Hunk took a deep breath and nodded. He grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the room. She picked up her dress and giggled. They climbed into Hunk’s car.

“Our parents are gonna hate us.” Hunk laughed.

They drove an hour away to a chapel. They walked in and looked at the priest, who they called ahead of time. “Good evening.” He greeted. “Marriage?”

“Yeah.” Pidge answered. 

“Alright, short or long version?”

“Short.”

“Okay. Vows?”

“Katie, when I first met you, you were… unique. I fell in love with your smile and your laughter and your kindness. I love you and I look forward to spending my life with you.”

“You were smart and handsome and much kinder than me.” Hunk laughed at her. “I had long vows prepared, but now I just wanna marry you. So, Father, continue.” The priest nodded.

“Do you, Hunk-”

“I do.”

“Do you, Katie-”

“I do.”

The priest smiled. “You may now kiss the bride.” Hunk pulled her into a kiss.

Pidge looked at the wedding photo, a smile on her face. She hugged her belly. “Pidge!” Keith called from the other room/.

“Coming!”


End file.
